You're Perfect, Kendall
by Crazy For Kames
Summary: ketika Kendall merasa tidak pantas memiliki James karena dia terlalu memikirkan tentang apa yang haters katakan. tetapi, James berusaha untuk menenangkan Kendall. sorry for terrible summary. KAMES ONESHOT! warning: SLASH, OOC


You're Perfect, Kendall

Disclaimer: they aren't mine :(

Pairing: Kendall Schmidt - James Maslow

Warning: OOC, slash

* * *

Kendall tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berada di posisinya saat ini. James berada di sampingnya, memeluknya seperti guling, dan tertidur dengan pulas. Di dalam dirinya, Kendall sangat senang karena akhirnya, dia bisa memiliki James Maslow di pelukannya. Tetapi, di sisi lain, Kendall merasa dia tidak pantas bisa mendapatkan hati seorang James Maslow.

Dia mengingat semua yang telah dia lalui dengan James. Bagaimana James mengajaknya berkencan saat _Big Time Summer Tour_ dan bagaimana James selalu mengatakan bahwa Kendall-lah yang selalu dia inginkan. Bukan Halston, bukan gadis lain, ataupun pria lain. Hanya Kendall dan memang cuma Kendall seorang. Bahkan, James mengajaknya berkencan saat _show_ tengah berlangsung. Hal tersebut membuat seluruh penonton yang hadir berteriak histeris dan menyuruh Kendall untuk langsung menerima James.

Dia juga sangat menyukai bagaimana James memperlakukannya sangat lembut dan mampu membuat diri Kendall merasa seperti gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun mendapatkan seorang pasangan yang sangat tampan ke pesta dansa. James mampu mengubah Kendall yang keras kepala menjadi seorang Kendall yang pemalu dan hanya bisa tersipu walaupun hanya dengan bisikan-bisikan sederhana di telinganya.

Kendall juga sangat menyukai bagaimana cara James saat menciumnya. Ciuman-ciuman yang selalu berbeda itu membuat Kendall seperti melayang dan bagaikan ingin terus mencium James setiap hari, setiap saat. Dari yang sangat bergairah, dan biasanya berakhir dengan mereka berdua bercinta, atau ciuman yang sangat lembut, tanpa gairah atau nafsu apapun, atau ciuman yang terkadang mampu membuat Kendall tersenyum sendiri. Ciuman jenis ini biasanya Kendall dapat secara tiba-tiba. Seperti saat dia sedang menjawab pertanyaan dari seorang reporter, tiba-tiba James menciumnya dan membuat wajah Kendall semerah tomat.

Dia juga sangat menyukai momen-momen kecil yang mereka lewati. Seperti, mengobrol berdua di dalam tour bus, makan berdua di sebuah restoran sederhana, menonton film sampai mereka berdua terlelap, atau berjalan-jalan di daerah sekitar hotel mereka selama tour. Atau bersantai berdua di ruang ganti mereka di tempat _shooting_ Big Time Rush. Dan yang paling Kendall suka dari James adalah, James tidak malu untuk mengakui kepada dunia bahwa Kendall miliknya dan hal tersebut semakin membuat Kendall merasa tidak pantas memiliki James.

Mengapa Kendall merasakan hal seperti itu? Dia tidak tahu. Dia berpikir bahwa, dia hanya seorang Kendall Schmidt. Seseorang yang tidak semenarik dan sesempurna James Maslow. Dia juga merasa bahwa tubuhnya tidak seindah James. Dia sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan James yang bertubuh tinggi, atletis, berotot, dan mampu membuat seorang gadis rela kehilangan keperawanannya di tangan James. Tidak seperti dirinya yang terlihat kurus, lemah, dan pucat. Dia sering berpikir, apakah ada yang mau berpacaran dengan seorang Kendall Schmidt?

Kendall bahkan sering menerima hujatan-hujatan pedas dari _haters_ yang tidak menyetujui hubungan Kendall dan James tersebut. Mereka sering mencaci maki Kendall dengan sebutan-sebutan yang sering membuat Kendall menangis. Well, tentu saja dia menangis diam-diam. Dia tidak mau teman-temannya dan pacarnya mengetahui kalau Kendall menangis hanya karena sebuah komentar bodoh di dunia maya.

_Haters_ tersebut sering mencaci maki Kendall dengan sebutan, perusak hubungan orang, perebut pacar orang, orang yang merubah James menjadi orang aneh, orang kurang ajar yang berani memisahkan James dan Halston. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, _haters_ juga tidak jarang mengomentari tentang tubuh Kendall. Dari yang alis Kendall yang terlalu tebal dan membuat Kendall terlihat sangat konyol, hidungnya yang terlalu besar, bibirnya yang terlalu jontor, dagunya yang terlalu lebar, atau tubuhnya yang terlalu kurus seperti tidak pernah diberi makan. Dan ujung-ujungnya, _haters_ itu akan berkata "Bagaimana bisa James menyukai dan mengencani orang bodoh seperti ini?"

Biasanya, Kendall akan menangis dua hari dua malam di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan kata-kata yang keluar dari _haters_. Dia bahkan terkadang menyiksa dirinya sendiri setelah membaca komentar _haters_ yang sangat menyakitkan hati. Tetapi, dia dengan sangat baik dan rapi menyembunyikan hal itu semua. Dia terlihat ceria dan bahagia di hadapan semua orang, terutama James.

Tidak terasa, waktu tengah malam telah lewat. Dia bisa merasakan matanya basah jika mengingat semua yang orang katakan tentang hubungannya dengan James dan ketidak percayaan dirinya menjadi kekasih James. Matanya juga basah jika mengingat momen-momen yang sudah dia lewati dengan James.

Kendall bisa merasakan tubuhnya terasa ringan lagi. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa tangan James tidak lagi memeluk dirinya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah James dan dia bisa melihat mata hazel James yang bulat dan terlihat sangat indah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan penuh rasa cemas. Seketika Kendall langsung menghapus air matanya dan mengubah posisi tidurnya. Kini Kendall malah membelakangi James dan membuat James menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidurlah, James. Ini sudah malam. Besok kita harus terbang ke New York," gumam Kendall. Suaranya masih terdengar seperti orang flu karena dia baru saja menangis. James menggeleng. Dia malah semakin memeluk Kendall dan membuat punggung Kendall menempel dengan dadanya yang bidang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau aku mendengar orang yang aku cintai menangis," bisik James. Dan hal-hal seperti inilah yang membuat Kendall semakin tidak pantas menjadi pacar James.

"Siapa yang menangis?"

"Kau, Sayang. Kau ada masalah?" Tanya James lembut sambil mencium telinga Kendall. Pria berambut pirang keemasan itu menggeleng.

"Ayolah, cerita kepadaku," paksa James. Kendall semakin menggeleng.

"Baiklah," James akhirnya menyerah. Mengetahui bahwa Kendall tidak akan melunak jika menyangkut dengan harga dirinya.

Akhirnya, Kendall bisa merasakan kamar hotelnya berubah menjadi hening dalam seketika. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya lagi dan kini dia yang memeluk James. Dia tahu bahwa James belum tidur. James hanya menutup matanya seolah-olah dia tertidur. Kendall menghela nafas cukup panjang.

"Aku merasa, aku tidak pantas memilikimu," bisik Kendall. Pelukannya kepada James semakin erat. Dia bisa melihat mata James terbuka mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibir Kendall. Mendengar tidak ada respons, Kendall melanjutkan saja.

"Kau terlihat sangat sempurna jika dibandingkan dengan aku. Kau juga terlalu manis dan lembut jika dibandingkan dengan aku. Kau sempurna, James. Tubuhmu indah. Semua orang ingin memilikimu. Tidak sepertiku yang memiliki wajah konyol dan tubuh seperti tidak diberi makan dua bulan. _Haters_ itu benar bahwa aku tidak pantas memilikimu. Aku hanya perusak hubunganmu dengan Halston. Aku memang orang yang kurang ajar yang hanya bisa merebutmu dari Halston. Aku-" dan seketika, Kendall bisa merasakan bibir James mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Kendall membalas ciuman James dan disaat yang bersamaan, air mata Kendall jatuh karena James justru memilih untuk menciumnya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Kenny. Tapi, pikiranmu sangat salah. Kau bukan perusak hubunganku dengan Halston. Dia lah yang menyadarkanku bahwa sebenarnya aku seorang _gay_. Dan tentang tubuhmu, kau sempurna, Kendall. Aku tidak peduli apa yang _haters_ katakan tentangmu. Karena aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Kendall. Apa yang mereka katakan tentangmu itu salah. Mereka tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Mereka hanya bisa menjelek-jelekkanmu karena mereka hanya iri denganmu yang bisa memilikiku. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu lagi, Kendall. _I love you and you're beautiful to me, _Kendall," bisik James sambil mencium bibir Kendall lagi.

Kendall hanya bisa tersenyum saat James menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Dia merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki James dan James juga sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Kendall.

"_I love you too, James,_" bisik Kendall di sela-sela ciumannya dengan James. Mendengar kalimat tersebut, James tersenyum sangat lebar dan memeluk Kendall sangat erat. Bibirnya tidak pernah lepas dari bibir Kendall.

"_I love you more,_"

"_I love you most_,"

Dan kini Kendall sudah _sedikit_ percaya diri bahwa dia memang pantas untuk James. Masa bodoh dengan _haters_ yang mengatakan hal-hal jelek tentang mereka berdua. Yang penting, mereka saling mencintai dan mereka hidup bahagia satu sama lain.

_The End_


End file.
